Bitter Chances
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike does something extreme to get Xander's attention
Title: Bitter Chances
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike does something extreme to get Xander's attention  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #507 from tamingthemuse- Bitter Chances

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Challenge by Melody: Write a story where Spike is tired of getting Xander's attention. So he thinks he needs to do something really big in order to get Xander's attention.

For weeks now Spike has been trying to get Xander to notice him. Not in the _great the stupid neutered vampire is back_ but _hey why haven't I noticed how hot Spike is before?_ Xander's had to have observed how different Spike was with him compared to the others. He was always polite, complimenting when he'd thought of a good idea to defeat the demon of the week. Asking him how work went when no one else did. Hell he even invited Xander to go to the Bronze with him to play some pool. Xander would always accept but only when the girls made plans without him. It was better than nothing in Spike's eyes.

But Spike was so sick of Xander not being able to put two and two together. The boy was not that after all! No matter how much the others made him feel like he was. He pulled himself from his thoughts of Xander to watch him instead. Xander looked absolutely scrumptious. He was wearing his work clothes. He came straight to the _Magic Box_ from the construction site. Never had Spike thought flannel could be considered sexy but since meeting Xander he had been proven wrong.

"So you guys want to come over for a movie night this weekend?" Xander asked Willow and Buffy. "We can order pizza and pig out of junk food!"

"That sounds great, Xan but we're going out with Riley and Tara. A double date," Buffy said. "Another time though. And maybe Riley and Tara can come with."

The girls completely missed Xander's disappointed sigh. It had been forever since just the three of them had done something together. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Spike was gob smacked. How could the girls dismiss Xander like that? They couldn't even invite him to join them? For being the good guys they were awfully rude! He couldn't take it anymore. Xander was feeling forgotten and that wasn't the case at all! Deciding to take a bitter chance Spike stood up from where he was leaning against the counter and strolled over to the table. He grabbed Xander, twirled him around, wrapped his arms around Xander waist and pulled him in close for a kiss.

Xander went ridged while the girls' mouth fell open. Only when Spike moved back did the shit hit the fan. Buffy was out of her chair and had him on the floor, Mr. Pointy pressed hard into his chest. "What the hell are you doing, Spike?" Buffy yelled.

"Showing the boy how I feel about him!" Spike yelled back. "Get off of me you bint!"

"How… you… feel?" Willow asked confused.

Spike tilted his head backwards to see Willow staring down at him. "For the genius in the group you're an idiot. I've been trying to get his attention for weeks and he hasn't even noticed."

"Maybe he isn't interested," Buffy said. "You have tried to kill us before."

"Yeah, so has your old flame. You kept him around after that didn't ya?" Spike shot back.

Buffy brought her arm up and was up to let Mr. Pointy end Spike but her wrist was grabbed. Both Buffy and Spike stared at Xander. Buffy ripped her hand away. "What the hell, Xander?"

"You are not staking, Spike!" Xander answered firmly. When Buffy stepped away he helped Spike to his feet. "I just thought you were messing with me because you were bored and you decided I'd make for some entertainment."

"Oh, I'm definitely looking at you for some entertainment," Spike purred. Xander ducked his head blushing. He looked exquisite. "What do you say about us going back to your place putting a movie in and not watching it?"

Buffy almost gagged. "That is so not happening!"

"Excuse me?" Xander asked angrily. "I believe Spike asked me. Also it's my apartment and my life! And I'd love for Spike to come over and not watch a movie with him." He turned to Spike. "How about we stop by the Bronze and get some food. We'll get some wings and onion blossoms."

"Onion blossoms are my favorite," Spike proclaimed with a smile.

Xander bumped his shoulder against Spike blushing again. "I know."

"What the hell just happened?" Buffy asked Willow clearly still confused.

Willow shrugged. "I guess there are two gay couples in the group now."

The End


End file.
